


Feeling Clucky

by Applesap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Junkfish AU, Living Sex Toy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex in chapter 2, accidental asphyxiation, fluff first sex later, hints of bad parenting, mentions of cannibalism, mermaid au, oviviparous birthing, shark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesap/pseuds/Applesap
Summary: Rat looked up at him, interest very much piqued at the prospect of getting dick, but there was uncertainty in his eyes that told him Rat wasn’t much into the idea of carrying their offspring.But lucky him, neither was Roadhog.--Au in which Junkrat and Roadhog are both sharks. Horny sharks.





	1. Shark tale

**Author's Note:**

> Me 5 years ago: mpreg is the worst i will never understand it  
> me now: sometimes when monster people are involved.. mpreg is ok
> 
> forever thanks to my beta readers Boss and Robyn. Updates (hopefully) every monday.

Like any creature of the earth, Roadhog the Great White Mako hybrid could not escape the forces of nature. For a while it settled in his gut, making itself known bit by bit as he wandered the lonely expanses of the sea, but even he could only go on for so long.

Roadhog accepted his life as a solitary creature. The ocean being huge and his territory wide and far, he didn’t necessarily look for loneliness but made no real effort to bond with other merfolk more than was inevitable either. Those he did actively avoid were the more “domesticated” ones that lived in great societies similar to the ones humans lived in, building communities and cultures, divided work and created languages other than the intrinsic one of all merfolk. He knew only a handful of people by name, even the feral ones who did not concede to the rules of these communities, and could count the number of friends on one hand. Rarely did these people know the second name Roadhog went by.

He lived as a wild mermaid, closer to sharks and other fish than his own kind, only gathering with others for the hunt or companionship. But, there was one man he ever bothered with. Someone who needed more protection from himself than from any other deep sea dweller he lived amongst and whose companionship he appreciated the most. Where he lived the light scarcely touched, a steep ravine barren of reef barely above the twilight zone of the ocean. Roadhog hovered over these darker waters where meals were fought hard for, and mountains reached miles deep, looking for his slithering friend whom he had not seen in a while. From above his figure was a black shape against the bright light of the surface, a single dot in the vast blue waters as he looked out over it.

“Rat,” his voice boomed into the abyss, making his presence known to his little friend.

Silence.

“Junkrat,” he said again, diving deeper this time.

He saw him: a pale shadow slowly rising from the darkness. 

Down there, he moved slowly, conserving his energy by slithering close to the rocks, but as soon as his eyes hit the light he sped up. Arms outstretched and his slightly protruding mouth grinning from ear to ear, he grasped for Roadhog, hoping he would catch his momentum in a big close-contact hug. Roadhog let him bump into his gut.

“Roadie!” He screeched comically, gangly body thrashing to right itself. “You big bastard, I thought you left me for good. How’ve you been holding up, ya stinking piece of asswipe.”

The guy always was a tad too loud for the abyss. Must be why he’s so skinny, chased away all the food there. 

He goes by the name of Junkrat, a weird mix of big-eye Thresher and Goblin shark who missed most of the long tail fin befitting that of a regular Thresher, plus his right arm, which were both getting pretty green with algae. The missing limbs made him a slow swimmer and the mine secured to his back as well as his satchel full of trinkets slowed him down even more. This was no problem in the deep where he made his home, but he was lucky he had Hog out in the open reef.

“Told you I’d be gone for a bit,” Roadhog said to a deaf ear. Rat rarely expected a real answer, just needed someone who’d listen.

“You’re a stone wall. Get any bigger and you’ll be blowing up my mines when I bump into you,” Rat said, clinging to Roadhog’s shoulders like a cleaner wrasse with as much sucking up as they do. “You have to catch me, else you go kaboom!” He tittered at that.

“Not a ship,” Roadhog rumbled, indulging Junkrat’s chatter. 

The mines he carried with him were self made, dangerously copied from leftover Naval Mines from some human world war. It's part of his job description as best friend: _Make sure I don’t blow meself up, get me out of nets and such, ehh, what else… Oh yeah, catch any bastard that dares to cross us. Split the haul evensies?_

Splitting the haul usually meant food. Junkrat was a fine hunter if he tried even without his stunning caudal fin and extra set of claws, but with his particular line of interest they preferred the easy access to fishing vessels and they often took lazy days off. Made ‘em bums, but, eh.

Roadhog swam upwards towards the brighter light, his great body creating currents which Junkrat happily darted on. “Plans?” Hog asked him, shadowing his smaller friend as they swam. There was something he wanted to do, but Junkrat’s ideas came before his own.

“Weeeeeell, I don’t need to hunt for awhile,” he said. “I’ve got my snackies.”

Out of his bag he grabbed the giant amputated leg of a Spider Crab. No doubt there was more where that came from, the sack bulging with unknown contents. One handedly he crunched the knuckle between his goblin jaws and hog watched him chow down on it, devouring shell and all, ripping the merus out of its carapace and greasy tongue lapping hungrily at the broken bits left on everything - the shell, his hands, his lips. They swam forwards and Rat downed it all, licking his fingers once he finished, moaning all the while. Roadhog’s stomach coiled at the spectacle. It was a pleasure watching him eat his fill.

“Fucking delish. Chockers already.” He patted his stomach.

“You’re fucking filthy,” Roadhog said, pointing out not just his eating habits but his algae covered fins and unwell looking arm stump too. He was lucky there were no parasites crawling out of his flesh. If Rat had no plan for today, Hog did. 

“Likewise,” Rat said.

“Fuck you.”

“Let’s go then if you want to bathe me so much.” It’s like Rat knows what’s good for him but chooses to ignore it out of defiance, or waits for Roadhog to come pick up the slack and gives Rat his long deserved attention in the process.

With a “hrmpf” he led them to the brighter reef area, a long distance away from Junkrat’s dwelling while he talked his ear off. There were no mermaid cleaning stations where they lived - just fishes. It’s better, because fish don’t charge a damn thing. Occasionally a wild mermaid passed by the reef looking to clean itself or wanting company on their trek through the seas. 

Junkrat rarely went out to take care of himself. Sometimes he holed up in his cave for days to work on his strange projects. In result he had poor health, covered in mucus and dead animal guts or plants like a Stargazer, gathering all the rot of the world on his fins. Roadhog hated to see him like that, because what he liked to see most was a proud and preening Junkrat, and nothing held more confidence than a loudmouthed wack job with an ego the size of the sun with a promise of excitement and destruction on the horizon. Peak Junkrat was a Junkrat without any parasites in his blood making him vomit, no crawling around in his hiding spots, too weak to lift a fin, no hunger so great it ate him up from the inside out and kept him from doing what he did best: sinking ships and talking a big game.

He did like him worn to the bone and covered in dirt too, though.

There were streams of schools coming and going from the cleaning station, the peaceful welcome in the haven established by the truce between hunter and prey.

When they arrived at the station the cleaners besieged Junkrat like hungry piranhas at once. A comical hand stuck out of the shoals of fish surrounding him nipping at his skin accompanied by a yell. Roadhog himself got a few too, not being the cleanest of men either although his filthiness consisted mostly of dirt, which was the least of Rat’s health problems. He took his partner’s hand and dragged him slowly around the reef tip.

“Don’t like them touching me,” Rat complained. Roadhog didn’t point out that Junkrat let prawns, slugs and other crawlies creep over him all the time. “They bite and hurt my poor skin. No fucking service at all. Not that the mermaids are any better, cos you don’t know handsy till you get your nipples pulled by some lady who thinks you like talking about her ex-boyfriend or something. It’s like pull your damn head in, lady. I’m a damn feral I don’t know nothing ‘bout any boyfriends! Honestly makes me wish I was a cannibal.”

And that’s how it went for the entire day.

A fish gets plucked off and thrown away if it bites too much. Every so often he caught Junkrat putting one in his mouth, but not to clean his teeth or gills. It’s pretty funny seeing him hunch away and obviously sneak a bite from the fish when he thinks he doesn’t notice. It’s not his fault he isn’t stopping Rat - he does it too many times and they won’t trust cleaning him anymore.

It took a couple hours of swimming before they (mostly Junkrat) were clean, Rat chatting about any zany bullshit he can think of in the meantime to keep the boredom away. When Roadhog sees the dull pinks and blues of his fins shine again he ends the boring routine. Despite the little nicks in Junkrat’s scales he received from over-enthusiastic biters he looked good, relieved of the green sheen covering his body and flakes hanging off his skin. Junkrat seems to enjoy it too, swaggering around Roadhog and swimming on his back, stomach exposed and arms lazily behind his head.

Bellies full of parasites and dead skin cells the fishies drifted off and so did the two mermen. They would most likely hunt now or scavenge sunken ships for Rat’s materials like they usually did. Descending down the corals the two sharks neared the precipice of the reef, leaving the lush mix of creatures and foliage behind. A single Tang or Butterfly fish edged the expansion of empty ocean, not daring to drift off too far in the unknown alone like the fearsome sharks.

 

Something shimmered between Junkrat’s hand and his abdomen. Roadhog hovered over his shoulder, finding the wriggling form of a little blue wrasse held captor by a balled hand. Junkrat looked up and flinched at the sight of Roadhog’s dark bottle eyes, hiding the little thing even more. 

“Heeheehee. What’re you looking at. Fuck off,” he said nervously. Roadhog reached around his pointy shoulders to grab the little thing and Junkrat bolted away. 

“Hey FUCK OFF it’s MINE,” he scolded, but as soon as he said it his eyes twitched back to being friendly and he tittered with a face full of mirth.

“Just eat it or leave it,” Hog said. 

“Nah, I wanna keep him.” Junkrat cupped it like a pet. “You’re the one who always tells me to get clean. Think of it as an accessory. I’ll be looking pretty every day now.”

“Pretty, huh,” Roadhog said. 

Junkrat chortled and said nothing, giving him a glance with a wide mouthed grin. He veered back to his designated spot under him and slid his smooth shortened tail against his underside. Roadhog’s skin prickled at the contact, but Junkrat went on like nothing had happened. The wrasser dashed back towards them too in some sort of twisted fish version of Stockholm Syndrome.

“You got five, just like me,” Rat suddenly said.

“Huh.”

“You got five gills,” Rat said again, his back curving along his gut and reaching up towards his neck where they pulsated through water. 

“Whaddabout it,” Hog muttered.

“Eh, nothing,” he chuckled, patting his neck like a racehorse, then saying some shit about meeting other mermaids with more or less. He quite honestly couldn’t give a crap, not with his lithe body almost pressed up against his chest. He fought the urge to grab hold of his stomach to keep him close. The upcoming season stirred in his mind and deep within his gut. It must be the same for Junkrat too, but if it came around the same time he didn’t make it obvious like any other fact about himself. 

Whatever. They soon went back to their comfortable distance, continuing to fuck around for as long as they could keep it up, neither of them having any real plans. The little fish was closely herded by its wardens until Hog got bored of it and sucked it up with a small gulp, electing a jealous cry from Junkrat. 

“Huh huh huh huh,” Roadhog laughed.

“I was saving that!!” 

Knew it; The guy kept it as live snack.

“Now we have to go back for more!” Junkrat cried, hovering face up underneath him and gripping his shoulders.

“Nah,” Hog said. He looked pretty enough.


	2. (narrated by david attenborough)

In the vast expanse of the ocean there was a long stream of hammerhead sharks traveling to a destination only they knew. Their ghostly figures blocked the bright light of the surface a hundred meters above for whoever looked up at them. A seagull floating on the ocean’s ripples squawked at its companions when it spotted a huge legion of reflecting fish bodies below it. Its traveling colony echoed into a cacophony of screeching at the promise of fish.

Schools of herring pranced around the open sea without a care, feeding on plankton. Although there were no predators in sight they formed a giant mass of fish, confusing anything that might want to take a bite out of it. They were ignored by the migrating sharks, but not the gulls. It wasn’t a feast, but when the large swarm bumped into the surface every now and then, touching air, the birds struck for a mid-flight snack. With pecks they occasionally took away small fish from its protective ball and the ones that hovered above the water dove through the crowd grabbing a mouthful.

Junkrat was pointed like a barracuda, focused on the submerged swarm that was left unattended. It moved so rapidly his eyes twitched –well, more than usual – and if he wasn’t so confused by the glittering scales he would have surely dived in by now.

“Roadie. Let’s herd these guys,” he said, head struggling to follow even a singular fish. “I wanna see ‘em flutter.”

Roadhog hummed. “I wanna catch a hammerhead…”

“We’re not doing that you overachieving sack of crab cakes. ‘Sides,” he said with a wink, “if we leave them now they’ll have more babies we can eat later.”

The sadistic cackle at the end there didn’t worry Roadhog at all.

“Stupid reason to not get a big one now.”

Lucky for Junkrat, they swam alongside the rapidly migrating herring and right through swarms of resting hammerheads, finding themselves as if in the eye of a hurricane, silent and calm in between the fighting of fish and birds above and the chattering of sonar from the conversing beasts gliding towards their mating grounds.

Roadhog was achingly aware of that last part.

Why did he feel it so strong now, when for years it had only been an idea in the back of his head? Before Junkrat he saw it as an obligation to mother nature or some sorts, pleasurable during and when it was over with, but an afterthought in his life nonetheless. Paired up with a stranger or temporary friend, or sweating it out alone for a couple of days before his body caught up on the idea that no, he wasn’t producing offspring that year. But with Junkrat his brain couldn’t get the idea out that their kids might become the most powerful batch of assholes in the pacific, and it made him want to feel proud about it.

Junkrat flapped his hand near the disappearing school of herring.

The tornado of resting hammerheads slowly left them. Without their great bodies blocking the setting sun, the light could pass through. The dancing sunbeams and dim shadows of Junkrat and Roadhog were left on the light sand. They dove a little deeper.

“We’ll have to chase the herring at some point. They might follow the warmer streams with more of them incoming and loads of them means loads of fisher boats too. Could use me big mine or scrap something together,” he said, racking his brain to think of more ways to blow shit up. “But if I’m gonna do that we’ll have to look for more materials deeper down since we’re a long way from home and I don’t got my shit together.”

“You never have your shit together.”

“Ha! Smartass.”

“We could go to the reefs, pick up takeaways there.”

“What!? Ya were so enthusiastic ‘bout that hammerhead for din-dins.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t really hungry.”

“Aw, you little sadist. Stop showing off! You know what, Hog, I like you. You live for the hunt and a guy like that is nice to have around. You keep me moving, mate. If it weren’t for you, I’d just be blowing up eels left and right with boredom. They’re a stellar meal but honestly not even that great. Make better pets."

_Nice to have around? Yeah. Likewise, bastard, Roadhog thought._

While they (mostly Junkrat) were discussing food, Hog got an unrelated idea.

“Hey, Rat. You trust me?”

“Eh? Whaddaya mean? ‘Fcourse I do!” Junkrat turned around and circled the bigger merman. “Wanna go for the ham-heads after all? Told you, not happening.”

“Shuddup ‘bout those hammerheads,” Roadhog said. He held out his massive hand, stroking Junkrat’s back as he swam under it. His skin was lighter and pinker than his and far more supple being a half Goblin shark, and it shimmered as he let himself be pet by Hog’s coarse but gentle hand. “Was wondering if you know this trick.”

“Oh.”

Junkrat, never not in the mood to arse around, didn’t object to being held still in his hands. He writhed under his grasp, but made no real effort to escape.

“You breathe without swimming?” Hog asked him. Much like any other real shark, Hog’s gills couldn’t absorb any oxygen if he didn’t move. It could be different for Rat, since every merperson was different.

“Yeah, little bit. Hurts after a while though and I get chokey.” Junkrat grinned at the last part. He guessed Junkrat choking would be pretty funny. But this was good – If he had to semi-swim to breathe this trick could work.

“You ever been hypnotized?”

That got a mocking look. “Mate, I don’t believe in magic. And I don’t think ya could if you tried. I’m far too perceptive for that!”

Now he tried to wiggle free, putting his hand and stump on Hog’s much larger hands while shimmying his hips. Roadhog snorted.

“Nah,” he said. “Lemme try.”

He tightened his grasp on him, earning a yelp, and brought one palm to the other’s face. Junkrat flinched at the contact. “Trust me,” Roadhog said, putting his palm on his sharp cheekbones.

Junkrat looked sceptical but allowed Hog to put his hand on his face regardless. It was big enough to cradle his entire head and Hog imagined he leaned into it, just a little bit. His thumb gently brushed over his nose and Junkrat closed his ever vigilant eyes. He snarled when he came too close to his sharp teeth, but Hog kept stroking his face trusting he wouldn’t snap them off if he made the wrong move.

His breathing calmed, his eyes stopped twitching behind closed lids, and he most likely didn’t even notice Roadhog had him suspended mid-air, his hand supporting his belly as he floated nose down while his floppy body breezed in the waves. Junkrat anchored himself by hooking his fingers around Roadhog’s hand, but instead of staying quiet and docile against his palm like Hog intended his breath began to hitch, turning into soft gasps as his eyes glazed over, not at all calmed and hypnotized as Roadhog had experienced countless of times before. He freaked out as Junkrat spasmed and writhed in his grasp and released him, startled, and let his twitching body dive forwards.

He tried catching him in his arms, but he dove straight past him towards a rock where he hovered, grinning wildly like a skittish animal.

“Wha-“ Roadhog began, reaching out. Junkrat flinched away from his touch, not scared but wary. A bit teasing, maybe. Come closer and I’ll bite.

“Warn me first before you pull a stunt like that. Geesh.” Junkrat’s body vibrated with tension, his tailfin flicked and his shoulders shook even more than usual. “Didn’t know you liked getting this weird.”

Wha? Weird? Junkrat was the weird one, shaking when he was supposed to be relaxing, diving away from him. Technically, he did warn him he was going to get a bit chokey.

“You weren’t hypnotizing me,” he tittered and unfurled his lip, joyful but daring to come closer. “I know it. I do it all the time.”

“What do you mean, Rat?” Hog said, feeling too apprehensive about all of this.

“Ah, eh? Hee hee, you know.” He tentatively put a hand to his throat, fake choking himself. His tongue lolled out and he made a stupid cross-eyed funny face while copying his gasps from earlier but much more sexual. “If you’re into that just ask instead of copping a feel like a fucking pervert.”

“Wasn’t trying anything,” he said low. What was he saying? He made it sound like he had been fucking harassing him. “Don’t even know what you mean.”

“Eh? Oh, well. Wasn’t hating it. Makes me feel funny. Can’t get a mate most of the time – I’ve got a conflicting personality and they get low self-esteem when they’re with me, so I’ll hole up nice and cozy in my cave and keep myself busy, if ya know what I mean, heh. Specially during mating season. Aahhahah heheehe.”

Hog blushed deep under his mask. Is that why he hadn’t mentioned it before? Had he assumed nobody wanted him anyways, including his best friend, even in the season where mermaids craved it the most to the point of not even caring who they paired with. What’s worse, had he unknowingly gotten him off while innocently mucking around?

Junkrat pushed away from his rock and dared to come closer again, head low and swimming around him inquisitively, but not yet touching. Testing the waters. “Was very surprised an upstanding bloke such as you would do something so unorderly as that.”

Roadhog could try telling him that this wasn’t how it should’ve gone down, that it was supposed to make him feel relaxed, and maybe make their bond stronger by trusting each other, or that it was simply an amusing thing he remembered doing regularly a long time ago that he wanted to share with his best mate. He didn’t say any of this.

“But if you like getting choked you’re the pervert.”

Vigilance forgotten, Junkrat burst out laughing – a shrill sound to Hog’s ears.

“Too right! Too right!”

He was brave enough to touch him again, though in the form of a harsh slapping against his abdomen. He coiled around him and held Hog’s gut as if the laughter out of his mouth was powerful enough to blast himself away. He stared up at Hog with fiery eyes. A fucking naughty stare it was.

“Let’s forget all of this bullshit and get ourselves some grub,” Rat said.

God how that was the opposite of what Roadhog wanted. But, never serious, Junkrat found a way to wiggle himself out of an uncomfortable situation. Roadhog, much less flexible, could only follow his lead, no matter how good it felt to have Junkrat’s body curved against his arm.

No, he thought as he carried Junkrat towards hunting grounds, he wasn’t done just yet. And what was the harm in simply asking? He didn’t l-l-l-love Junkrat. These weeks were meant for pure, unattached, wild sex. It’s not like he didn’t want him enough. He could feel the heat beginning to roll through his body like sweat droplets all over his skin, like his biological clock or whatever was stroking him from head all the way down to the tip of his tail, with the occasional cupping of his cock, fondling him to readiness. But Junkrat was already talking about his deep sea adventures, not letting up that he most certainly did feel the season tickling his insides by the way he started shaking when Hog touched him a tad too weird.

Junkrat was attractive in a way a bonfire was attractive – bright, brilliant and dangerously inviting. His muscled abs leaning against his shoulder, his tail whisking over his back, face almost touching his own. He could kiss him if he turned his head, could drag him under him and turn himself into a “fucking pervert” after all.

The almost touches of Junkrat’s slithery skin were something akin to flirting – he’d always been like that. Always touchy feely with him, even in the beginning when he tried to enforce his space the Rat liked to glomp against him.

“You still feelin’ funny?” Hog asked him, cutting Rat off in the middle of a story about glass in mines.

“Eh? Funny? Mate, you’re gonna have ta be a bit more specific. I feel funny all the time.”

God, he was impossible.

“Season’s coming up,” Hog said. “That kind of funny.”

If there was a time to run away and never come back it was now. Whatever. It was just bullshit biology. Didn’t have to mean anything. It could make them both feel better (if it didn’t royally fuck up their partnership) and it was only for a week or two.

Junkrat on the other hand feigned surprise and rolled off of Roadhog’s back. He started a low chuckle, a sound that started out as a huff passing into a giggle that quickly transformed into a blown out boisterous shouting. Hog would’ve been insulted if there was such an emotion like shame left in him.

“I can’t believe you’re interested in fucking! Here I was worried you didn’t know about such things as love and lust. Thought maybe old age had numbed your dicks, you old hoot. Or more like Hooters AAAHHAHAHAHAHASHAHAS.”

He held his hand and let himself be carried by the bigger guy, burying his face into his skin laughing. “Don’t worry about me, I don’t need to go looking for a quickie. I’ve been getting handsy in caves for years. But if you need some time alone I can piss off--”

“No,” Roadhog said, bringing his arm along with Junkrat towards his face. He held his long chin in his thick fingers, made him look through the dark lenses of his wine bottle glasses straight into his eyes. Like usual, Junkrat stared back defiantly. “I’m asking you. You interested?”

It was funny, seeing his face so completely nonplussed. Taken aback Junkrat stopped his theatrics, genuinely stunned as his thick eyebrows shot up into his forehead and his mouth closed for once. Hog chuckled.

A nervous giggle broke his bewildered face. “You’re not yanking my chain here? You really wanna make babies with me?”

Now it was Roadhog’s turn to flirt, playfully sliding his powerful body against his friend. “Think we could make some good ones.”

Junkrat reached up to his broad chest, admiring his thick chest hair and strong muscles and fat. He was so much smaller than him. Skinny. Long, but skinny. If he put his pups in him he would be bursting at the seams by the end of the second month of his gestation. It might kill him.

Rat looked up at him, interest very much piqued at the prospect of getting dick, but there was uncertainty in his eyes that told him Rat wasn’t much into the idea of carrying their offspring.

But lucky him, neither was Roadhog.

“Whaddaya say.” Hog’s voice was low on purpose. Looming over him, he put a hand on the small of Rat’s back, pulling him close while the other lifted his gut to uncover his otherwise partially hidden cunt, and aligned himself with Rat’s limp cocks. “Get your dick nice and wet. Pump me full.”

For the second time that day Junkrat made a face of surprised realization, and he happily buried his face into Hog’s chubby boobies.

“Aw, mate,” he said relieved. He swished his tail and leaped up at his neck to shower it with hugs and sharp little kisses. Love bites. “Ya want me ta be your baby daddy!”

Roadhog let him ravish him, gently stroking his slippery tail as Junkrat nipped and licked at his gills. Definitely interested now.

“Yeah, you’re my daddy,” he snorted, but the sarcasm was lost on Junkrat who didn’t even notice, too busy sliding his single-minded brain away from his neck and towards his itching crotch.

“Keep me around just to fuck me during mating season. That why ya came back, Hog? Just needed me to fill you up with pups. Shoulda told me earlier! Shouldn’t have gone wasting our time at the reefs!”

He kissed his belly button dimple and held his love handles in his arm and hand, licking his way down until he reached his warm cunt, already lubricating at the stimulation. He pressed his nose against it, inhaling the smell of his clam ripe for breeding and appreciating the puffy lips. He paused and pondered. “Hm, unless you wanted me looking clean and healthy for you before I put my dick in yer clacka, huh.”

An encouraging hand stroked Junkrat’s soft hair. “You look so good,” Hog groaned, desperate for Junkrat to continue because he did. He wanted him looking pretty while fucking him.

Roadhog got what he wanted as Junkrat licked his slit, opening it with mouth and tongue as if he was making out with it. The moans against his cloaca vibrated through his body and Hog couldn’t help but gasp heavily as Rat opened him up, licking deeper into his walls until he had the space to cup his tongue, happily lapping up his sweet tasting juices. He sucked on the soft flesh and released it with a wet pop, then put a finger in while his mouth drifted off to his cock on the side of it, mouthing it but not being able to take it in between his sharp predator teeth.

He prodded his finger until there was room to put his second one in, which didn’t take at all long in Hog’s wanton state. “You had anyone else in here?” Junkrat said, softly thrusting in, out, curling his fingers as if to remove any stranger’s sperm and hitting his sweet spot in the process. _Fuck no Rat_ , is what he wanted to say. _All yours._ Instead he let out a pathetic keen.

“Never heard ya like this before,” Junkrat praised before licking along the underside of his shaft, scissoring his fingers slowly. Rat’s cocks were half erect against Roadhog’s strong tail, painfully absent from his cunt. Roadhog met his movements as he sped up and Rat soon pressed a third finger in, scissoring until his hole gaped.

“Go in,” Roadhog moaned as he worked him over. “Go in and you’ll hear more.”

Junkrat didn’t need to be told twice.

With a flick of his tail he rose up, jerking off his left cock until it was rock hard. He aligned it with his dripping hole and Rat couldn’t help but bite Hog’s shoulder to steady himself as he poked his cock against the opening. It dipped, pressed forward, and slid in with a gentle shove. Junkrat shuddered and ground himself upwards just to position himself better, but Hog let out a quick gasp, followed by the longest, most satisfied moan he’s ever made as Rat mounted him to the base. “Yeah, that’s it.”

It filled him up so wonderfully he made his cunt pulse around his cock, urging him further in.

“I’ll make you so proud,” Junkrat gasped against his body, thrusting back and forth. “Can’t believe it. I’ll give you so much. Gonna give you the strongest babies,” he promised him, his arms hooking around his middle for leverage while Hog grabbed hold of his fin, keeping him as close as he could.

“Hm, that’s a good boy,” Roadhog said, his voice like honey on his tongue. He cuddled his narrow body as he increased the pace, brushing his teeth against Rat’s ear. They drifted down and Hog fucked him into the sand, grinding his hips and burying him deeper.

Junkrat leaned back, overcome with pleasure as Roadhog fucked himself on his cock, immobilized by his heftiness but not at all unhappy with Hog’s weight riding his dick. Hog propped himself on his hands to keep him there while Junkrat struggled to slap his hips upwards.

“Won’t let you go,” Hog groaned. Junkrat grinned madly up at him, never wanting him to let go, while his fingers drifted off to Hog’s cunt, teasing the opening every time their hips met. Two of them slipped in easily soon enough and Junkrat enjoyed the moans escaping from his partner’s mouth and the wet slaps of his cock inside Hog’s pussy.

“Greedy,” Roadhog chastised him, though he agreed with him. He was larger. His cunt was made to breed bigger men.

So he took Rat’s other dick.

Junkrat groaned as Hog dipped the untended member against the narrow opening he had made and slowly sank down on it. His rim burned at the barely prepped invasion. Roadhog firmly ground his hips against him, rolling his body to take both in, not ignoring the pain but revelling in it as he openly moaned.

Junkrat didn’t say he needed to shoot off for Roadhog to see he was at the end of his rope. Rat smothered his face between his tits as he clenched himself to him – teeth and nails – while his thrusts became erratic.

He came with a yelp, and Roadhog did his best to milk it all out of him, clenching firmly around his base, not a drop spilt. Junkrat fell back onto the soft sand, sweating and spent while Hog took his own cocks in his hands, jerking himself to completion too with thick ropes that dissolved in the currents. Junkrat peeked an eye open to grin at the masturbating spectacle before him and put his tongue out, tasting the sweet waters drifting over him. Hog ground his hips with little pleasured aftershocks, his gut warm and cunt filled up with Rat’s soft cocks keeping his seed inside of him to fertilise his eggs. He sank on top of him in a last hug and rolled them both on their sides, his hand locking Junkrat’s hips against him as he rested on Roadhog’s shoulder streaked with smears of blood from Rat’s biting.

“Mine, mine. Not mine, hrr.” Junkrat traced his old and new wounds, growling possessively when he spotted scars inflicted by another mate. Roadhog found it adorable.

“This your first time fucking?” Hog asked him after he caught his breath. It didn’t seem like it, the way he knew what to do with his tongue and clever fingers, but neither did he see any marks on his hide like he had. Fighting? Sure. Junkrat was littered with them, but it was hard to discern if these scars could be breeding marks too.

“No way!” Still ecstatic after their copulation, Rat objected. “I’m just always on the receiving end, unless it’s shagging season. I’ll be honest, it gave me quite a scare thinking about your pricks in my clacka.”

Hug mulled it over.

“...Why do you keep saying clacka?”

“Clacka? It’s clacka! Yanno, clo-a-ca. Clacka? Saw a human lady on a boat say that once when a guy fucked her from behind. ‘Ahn! ‘Darl! Put it in me clacka!’” He put his hand to his face dramatically; His high-pitched lady voice ruptured his eardrums.

Roadhog sighed sleepily. So much for pillow talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DEED IS DONE
> 
> For those of you who read "belly button dimple" and thot "wha?" -- TRUST FALL GUYS!!!


	3. I'm gonna swim with you, I'm gonna be your beeeeest friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of pure smut!

Junkrat lay flat on his stomach on the sandy beds, half hidden by rock and hugged by other sleeping sharks much smaller than him. His floppier fins hung limp over his body and his mouth gaped as he slept. Roadhog circled overhead half-asleep, protecting him from opportunist hammerheads while he rested for the day. Some trigger fish came closer, looking for a bite hanging from his partner, but Junkrat had been thoroughly cleaned and Roadhog proudly knew there were no parasites contaminating his charge. He swatted them away if they did come close so Rat wouldn’t wake up from their bites.

The stretching of his “clacka” – as Junkrat called it so boorishly – from the night before was still fresh in his mind as he took a whiff of the descending tornado of hormones leading down to his charge, and his cunt ached first thing in the morning as he recalled their shared memory.

He had no way of knowing if the seed had done its job yet, but he doubted Junkrat would complain about trying some more. Looking at the curves of Junkrat’s hips and the strong muscled lines on his back made Roadhog want to wake him up himself. Rat looked different without the heavy chains of his mine around his shoulders, more… naked. Exposed. More skin to show off. His lanky body mushed between the rock and floor and slender sharks.

Sometimes he twitched, chasing dolphins in his dreams.

It was normal for him to not sleep for long – a couple of hours at most – and Roadhog came closer to nudge him awake.

Junkrat screeched, scaring off the sharks that were sleeping with him. Upon seeing Roadhog’s lovely mug though, he relaxed instantly.

“Don’t scare me like that. Coulda bitten yer head off! Hahaha.”

Roadhog couldn’t resist cupping his handsome face. Rat yawned and stretched out against the confined rock, his mouth opening as wide as he possibly could. It made his goblin jaws slightly protrude, and he proudly showed off his shinies like a yawning kitten in Hog’s giant palm. He rolled over and got out of his cramped bed, revealing his cock poking up courageously and Roadhog couldn’t help but brush his face into his neck.

“Don’t think I’m done with you just yet,” Roadhog said, but it could easily have been Junkrat who agreed by snickering and snapping his teeth teasingly at his shark nose.

Rat slid out of his grasp and his tail did that nonchalant whisk across Hog’s chest that made him feel tingly on the inside. Its rough, cut off tip slid against Roadhog’s throat, and the cheeky glint in Rat’s eyes invited him to follow as he piloted in front of him.

When he bolted off Roadhog caught up with him easily, his much more powerful body being built for speed whereas Junkrat’s was not. Moreover, the little bastard wanted to be caught.

They danced around each other. With his mask in the way Roadhog couldn’t exactly nip safely so his shark teeth grazed along Junkrat’s lithe body as he reached for him, pressing him firmly against his gut while his fingers fondled his dicks. Moans escaped Rat as the bigger man stroked his thumbs gently under his foreskin and over the heads, and he grabbed hold of the shoulder behind him.

“Lemme put it in already,” Rat moaned, struggling in his grip. He turned around and bit desperately at Roadie’s tits.

“Wanna fuck you all day long,” Roadhog said.

“That’s fine by me, but you’re not exactly working with me here,” Junkrat told him. He huffed as he crawled down to the good part. Roadie’s gut was terribly in the way and he groaned trying to lift it up with his stump to get better access to his cunt. “Roadie, your fucking gut–“

His body twisted around that stomach and he let out a frustrated yell at not being able to see the magnificent dripping cunt opening up for him. Hog helped him out a bit, lifting his gut so Junkrat could properly dip his head low to lick along the sides of his slit, making his tail curl in pleasure. Breathing rapidly, he humped Hoggie’s tail while using his thumb to spread his cloaca, slipping his index finger in and thumbing the base of his member. Roadhog stroked his chin but couldn’t help but finger himself too, too horny to leave it alone.

“Ah yeaaaaa mate, this pussy loooves fishies doesn’t it. Hahahahaeehe.” Junkrat laughed and then reached up, pressing his hips against Roadhog’s slit while grabbing hold of his love handles. Gasping, Roadhog held his hand on his back as Junkrat positioned his cock between the lips of his cloaca. With a long moan Junkrat breached him. His dick drove straight forward, penetrating him in one firm thrust.

“Rat,” Roadhog groaned, grabbing hold of his dorsal fin to guide his dick.

“Oooooohhhhh, that’s a nice wakeup isn’t it,” Junkrat said. His jaw slack, he rested his head on his stomach. “Wouldn’t mind getting stuck in here.”

Impatient, Roadhog thrusts up at him and shook Rat’s hips in his hands to make him go faster. He had been waiting for Junkrat’s lazy ass to wake up all night and the bastard tried to take it easy. “Good. I’ll fuck you all day then.”

Roadhog lifted Rat on top of him so he was the one laying on his back lazily while Rat humped into him, doing all the work. Arms around Hog’s gut, Junkrat looked up at his mask with a goofy grin. Roadhog loved that face, warm and happy to serve. He brushed a finger through his hair and under his chin, Rat humming when he scratched him.

They fucked gently in the early morning, wet slopping sounds of their fucking filled the silent sea. Their tails twitched as they swam directionless through the busy reefs, unabashed by the other swimming creatures. Rat’s other cock soon joined in on the fun after Roadhog stretched himself with his finger – which was several sizes larger than Junkrat’s. He spilled inside of him with a husky moan, hips firmly grinding against Hoggie’s to pour it all in. When he felt like no more could go out he rested his head on Hog’s chest, gasping hard, not paying attention at all to the fact that Roadhog hadn’t come yet. Roadhog didn’t mind, the day wasn’t over just yet and he was content keeping him there, locked to the base.

Junkrat still gasped when he tried to pull out of Roadie’s cunt, but the big prick wouldn’t let go of him.

“C’mon, Hog. Let the ol’ Jimmies go! They needs to come up for air a bit.”

“Did you miss the part where I said we’d be fucking all day, Jamison?”

Junkrat blinked and grinned sheepishly. God, why did he have to use his proper name for that? He wasn’t proper at all, he was feral and didn’t use his fancy pancy name if he could help it but Roadie was right he did say that and it wasn’t like he was against being used as Hog’s personal sex toy.

His answer was an encouraging wiggle of his hips to put his cocks back into Roadhog’s slick vagina. As a punishment, he nipped at Hog’s tit, making it jiggle and bleed little droplets of red.

“That’s what I thought,” Roadhog said, and cupped his slender but strong neck with his palm, putting his thumb and forefinger around his throat.

Junkrat got that crazed look in his eye that Roadhog loved so much, and his breath hitched as his cocks thrust in Hog’s cunt again.

Roadhog chuckled. Hugging him close, he took off.

\--

The yellow tendrils of feathers dusters moved with the ocean’s currents, stark bright spots among the deep purples and browns of the old coral rock it lived on. There were shoals of fish hurriedly swimming from place to place, trying to avoid getting swept up by the huge hands of the great mako shark roaming the nooks and crannies the less fortunate crustaceans were hiding in. He picked the little crabs off one by one, crunching them between his giant fingers to feed the man breeding him stuck to his body, or simply threw them into his own maw, gnawing on their hard shells with his modified shark mask.

Animals, naturally, didn’t care about them for shit, but merpeople who swam by on the other hand – those who were sensitive to public displays of affection gave them some strange looks. Sometimes it was the ferals who looked more in envy at them because they did not have a partner for the week, sometimes the domestic ones who quickly turned away from them once they figured out the guy he carried was railing the absolute shit out of him. Hog found them funny. Junkrat stared at them, brows furrowed in anger or pleasure or both, daring them to break them apart. Maybe he wanted them to stare, willing them to jerk off to their shameless lovemaking. _Look_ , his grin said. _This guy’s all mine._

Hog trekked forwards, grunting in pleasure and occasionally urging his mate deeper into his channel.

At some point Junkrat took a dick into his hand, but Roadhog slapped it away.

“Didn’t tell you to touch me,” Hog said. Junkrat wiggled his hips at being scolded and went for his fat nipple instead.

“So impatient, little rat.”

Smushed between his arms Junkrat looked up at him, eyes big and desperate. Granting him mercy, Roadhog moved him deeper with slow, hard thrusts, making Rat buck into him for one last time and climax with a lewd yell. Hog kept him there, hilted to the base while Rat’s cock throbbed and twitched with aftershocks so his cunt could milk him dry.

“Make you so full,” Rat moaned, hanging limp, eyes closed and thick brows furrowed. “Get you even bigger than you’re now.”

“Hm. Like my gut, huh,” Roadhog said. His huge hands had a rhythm going, moving Rat’s hips against him.

“You bet I do. So strong. Taking so good care of me, ya doing. Keep me fed, keep me rootin’, keep me busy - god I love looking at ya, Hog.”

Because Junkrat was so sloppy with his thrusts and missed the spot half of the time Roadhog hadn’t come in a while, so he guided Rat’s hand away from his nipples and towards one of his erect cocks. One would have to do for now as he held Rat’s hand around it, guiding him to jerk off. High as a kite on hormones and eager to please, Junkrat did as ordered under Roadhog’s warm hand, rotating his wrist from base to tip and sliding his thumb over his frenulum and tip. Roadhog quickly came with a loud grunt.

After a while they didn’t keep track of who had come already and who hadn’t. Junkrat thrust at his own pace and sometimes not at all, letting his limp horny body be carried around by the bigger shark, and Roadhog held Rat’s hips in position when he wanted to get off. It was mutually beneficial but not very considerate.

“Where are we going anyways?” Junkrat said once he noticed Hog went the opposite direction of where their original destination was – the Northern Pacific where they wanted to hunt the herring and tuna and bigger fish attracted by the large schools on the open sea. It beat eating easy crabs and small fish every day.

Hog evaded the question, distracting him with his pheromones when he pried. Junkrat might not understand even if he told him fully. Even Roadhog wasn’t sure about traveling south, back to his native seas where he wanted to birth his brood.

\--

Some hours later they were back to where they started. Junkrat’s ravine. A familiar stop in the long road towards their destination.

“Picking up my stuff?” Junkrat said, and for the first time in a long while he tried to escape Roadhog’s loving grasp. He let him.

“Yup.”

Rat pulled out, sticky ropes of excess cum drooling out Hog’s cloaca.

In the dark Junkrat had no difficulties finding his way, his echolocation directing him towards his treasures.

“Where are we going? What do we need?” he said, chasing out a lost eel as he dug in the tunnels of the rock. Roadhog stood by, too big to fit through the cracks of his partner’s home.

He envisioned the journey from north to south and the possible dangers he might not be able to protect Rat from alone.

“Going to the south – ’s a long trip.” Junkrat didn’t need an explanation. He would forget anyway, just like how he had not remembered Roadhog came from the south. New Zealand, specifically. Not that he needed to. Junkrat didn’t make a habit of remembering the human words for things. “Bring your mines and some bags.”

“Right on!”

Even though Junkrat acted way more feral he was the most materialistic of the two. Their scavenging hunts usually brought him more scrap and tools than food, and most of his findings he kept in his tunnels, clogging the holes and rooms of the cavern with junk.

When Junkrat disappeared and returned dragging out his huge naval mine from the deeper depths Roadhog stopped him.

“I’ll carry it,” he said.

“But it’s mine!” Junkrat objected loudly in the quiet darkness. “You think I can’t carry my own shit around?” Angrily he held the chain at his chest, ready to secure it around his shoulders without listening to Roadhog’s reply.

“It’s gonna fuckin’ bump into my maw when we shag.”

Junkrat lowered the chain and snickered. “Ooohhh.”

He carried the rusty chain over to Roadhog and knotted it safely around his shoulders. It wasn’t as heavy as Roadhog expected, but the hard edges dug into his tough skin. It felt mostly like an empty shell, but he knew better than to test it out.

Junkrat admired his handiwork on his handsome partner before diving back down into his home and then out again, bringing with him his work satchel that served double as his snack bag and a drawstring tucker pouch around his shoulder.

“Get back in here,” Roadhog said once Rat had collected all of his shit, flashing his fins to Junkrat, looking very mighty with the bomb moored to his back.

For once Rat was obedient as he dashed over to him. His dicks were limp, but that was no problem. Hoggie could squeeze them hard in no time.

He held them in his hand and pushed them straight back in Hog’s loose cunt.

“Hhhhrrmm,” Hog groaned.

“You preggo yet?” Junkrat said.

“The fuck should I know.”

“You’re the one growing pups, dipstick.”

Flexing the muscles of his cloaca, he massaged his cocks, guiding him further in and sealing him up as they became hard. “Why? Ya want out?”

Rat whimpered at being clamped around, forgetting in an instant he was bantering with his friend. “Never! Why would I wanna leave ya! Just fucking inta you forever, mate. Would if I could, swear on me life.”

Roadhog covered him with his body, curling Rat against him as he swam out of the dark ravine and towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some difficulties with wrapping up the next chapter. Might be a little late next week.


	4. Dadliest catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for most of the porn! Now it's time for Junkrat and Roadhog to deal with the aftermath..

The first sign of their breeding bearing fruit wasn’t when Hog’s gut began to stretch out and his hollow belly button became an outie. It was a week after they fucked for three days straight when Junkrat noticed the shift in Roadhog’s smell as his hormones ran rampant, which naturally made him wanna stick his dick inside of him again – y’know, to make him double pregnant.

The waters changed from cold to warm over the next months as they traveled south at a snail’s pace. Trailing a familiar route, they often crossed old habitats, and Junkrat excitedly scavenged his old caves and caverns for garbage to tinker with during their downtime.

There were days when they traveled low in the darkness where Rat was most comfortable. The deep cold stilled the nerves in his body, and his limited vision in the blinding waters forced his echolocation to do most of the work, taking away a lot of the sensory overload he often had in the shallower parts of the sea. It couldn’t stop him from being on edge, though. They moved slow for his sake, and not appreciating the consideration Junkrat bitched and moaned about being bored, not used to moving long distances like Roadhog.

They avoided popular diving spots, but with a journey as long as theirs it was inevitable that they came across divers anyway. Junkrat tensed upon seeing their unnatural bespectacled heads and long dual fins. They were only blue spots in the distance skimming the reefs, but Roadhog made a wall between Junkrat and the sightseeing humans regardless, averting Junkrat’s gaze from them and keeping his attention elsewhere, not at all with the intention to protect the humans, but making sure they wouldn’t provoke his charge. If he attacked them – and vise versa – he might hurt himself, and Roadhog had no intention of continuing his migration on his own.

Humans were capricious, either diving down to watch the coral reefs do their thing or hunt mermaids by hand for sport. They caught mermaids for their fins and rarity as much as they considered sharks a trophy kill, Junkrat himself could attest to that. He had felt it firsthand; he knew what they were capable of. Their appearance left Junkrat – who was already impulsive and prone to random anger fits – territorial and aggressive. Strong traits, in Roadhog’s opinion, but not pragmatic without a solid plan.

Junkrat held grudges.

“Eyes on me, Rat,” Roadhog said, his large size protecting Junkrat from human eyes coming closer by the second, curiosity piqued by the great pregnant creature surprising them by popping out from the reef, away from the common fish. Junkrat grabbed hold of his arm and peeked over his back, just a little bit.

“Could hide and ambush them. The big mine is overkill, but with my small ones we could give them a good scare. Shake ‘em loose in the top paddock.” Junkrat cackled lowly but Roadhog pushed him back down, hidden. _It’s not worth it._

Putting a hand on his heavy gut and holding Rat’s chin between his fingers he directed Rat’s eyes to what was now both their charge, what they both had to protect. Junkrat grimaced and bumped his head into it affectionately, not pressing the matter further. “Fine. But after you pop ‘em out, ya better not be going full softie.”

Caught in a headlock guiding him forward, Roadie lovingly scratched his chin, scrubbing off old soot and leftovers.

“Let’s blow up a boat. Going batty here swimming around doing nothing. Dunno why ya wanna make this stupid expedition anyway. Could toss them into the deep and nobody would care. I won’t, that’s for damn sure.”

“Gotta be safe about it.”

“Mate, throwing away your kids is safe for anybody but them.” Junkrat chortled.

In the back of his mind, Roadhog was a little worried about Junkrat’s attitude, but he shoved it into a cabinet in the back of his mind for another day.

“Idiot. The boat bit.”

“Oh! Great idea, Hog. We really ought to do something fun. I know you get your dander up from time to time and you’d do well with some distraction from that hunger you’re carrying around every day. Let’s do that, then!”

“Yeah.”

Grinning wildly, Junkrat shook his body, jangling his chains. Junkrat had reclaimed the chains once they had enough of fucking for days straight and his cock didn’t wanna go up anymore, and he felt much safer with the mine on his back even though the rattling noise fit the big brute so well. Like a premonition of danger.

“Make it a real statement! Let’s dive to the deep, release the mine, wait for the spoils. Maybe go up the deck first to entrance the lads and drown them and we won’t even need the mine! No, wait-- Do the seducing bit. Still float the mine and get the bang. Heheheheheh.”

Imagining the sailors fawning over his grimy bastard twirling around in the water pretending to be sexy made Roadhog wheeze with jealousy. Unlikely, since they would probably puke from the smell - one that Hog found very enticing. 

“What did I just tell you? _Careful_.”

The boat belonging to the divers dangled right above the reefs, anchored in the sand. It was alluring to set the mines off on it, but the shallow waters made it unsafe for Junkrat and Roadhog to roam in, lest they got caught in the blast too. Junkrat knew from experience the explosion coming from his naval mine could kill fish at a couple of meter’s range and it wasn’t exactly their intention to kill the reefs and themselves in the process. Plus, the boat wasn’t carrying a fishing net, meaning they might not have come here for shark or mermaid poaching, and while it was fun to maul humans they had to survive the blast too. There’s nothing to it if the humans didn’t struggle while Junkrat drowned them.

They escaped the reflecting camera lenses of the tourists and their wrinkly pointing fingers into the open sea where they followed a highway of sharks traveling from reef to reef.

A rope in the middle of the open waters lured Roadhog in, green with algae and brown with age. Following it up they found a buoy floating on the water where a couple of hundred baby fish took shelter under the debris and plants attached to it. Junkrat played with the little things, inhaling them into his mouth and then breathing out, shooting them off in the water and watching them whirl with confusion while cackling.

Roadhog looked up at the surface, his eyes set on two seagull feet and its butt poking out from above.

Soon enough Junkrat got bored of messing with the nippers and was ready to dive back down, but Roadie started swimming in circles. The great predator paced beneath his prey, then speed up, breaching the surface.

“Roadie, you magnificent beast,” Junkrat said, eyes twinkling with wonder as he watched his mate disappear into the air.

As he came crashing down back into the waters he brought a fully grown albatross with him, squawking noiseless around the bubbles. Junkrat cheered him on as he decimated the flesh and feathers of the animals with his mighty jaws.

It wasn’t even the fucking seagull he thought he had set his eyes on.

It made Rat buckwild imagining Hog snatching a bird midair – and extremely horny – so he launched himself upwards towards his mate, but was quickly shoved away by the bigger man. “Mine,” Roadhog growled while chewing on the twitching bird flesh. “Not sharing.”

Rat let out an indignant huff. “Prick!”

“You carrying, Rat? No. I eat for my brood now too.”

The albatross was devoured in no time. Bloody feathers dwindled down around Roadhog’s mighty fists, but no piece of meat went overlooked.

“You’re so prissy lately!” Junkrat squawked. “Guess I’m not allowed to share anymore either.”

He reclined on his back, palming his half hard cocks.

That got Hog’s attention, although he preferred to hunt now that he had the taste of blood on his tongue.

“C’mere,” he said, voice striking like thunder as usual. He dove down upon Rat and embraced his long body, bloody hand jerking around his cock. “Wanna give me even more? Haven’t I sucked you dry already.”

To emphasize, he clenched his cunt against his tail. Junkrat keened and bit his gut, his partner having grown so big he could no longer reach his pecs.

Rat stuck his prick into him one last time despite the noticeable swell of his stomach already filling him up with his rapidly growing pups, very much turned on by Hog’s power display, and he thrusted only a couple of times before spilling, gasping deeply against his skin as he twitched with aftershocks.

Roadhog wasn’t into it after all. Unmounting himself quickly without cumming, he let the spunk seep out of his cloaca and drift off in a heavy cloud, and he hurriedly sped off without his mate.

“Ah, hey. Hey, Roadie, wait up!!!” Junkrat gasped in his short-lived afterglow and chased after him, rightening his sticky cock against his tail and wiping off some jizz. “Can’t we make it last? Hoggie.”

“Hurry up,” Roadhog said, mumbling more to himself than Junkrat. “Hungry all the goddamn time.” He was attentive enough to grab hold of Rat’s arm when he caught up, taking him with him so they moved quicker.

It was like this sometimes. Junkrat showed interest - Roadhog indulged him but fucked off once the deed is done. Could be the babies making Hog go stupid, but Junkrat who had been lonely for years before meeting Hog couldn’t help but think Roadie finally had enough of him. That’s why the long desertion. Came back just to fuck him for offspring?

No more thinking about that now. Of course the guy was cranky. Stupid Junkrat, he had _told him_ he was hungry!

Hunger was a perpetual motivator these days for Roadhog to the point of them hunting for food constantly, their rations in Rat’s bag depleting quicker than they could refill. Rat still skipped days of feeding, but Roadhog’s gut demanded more offerings each week, as it should. The result was Roadhog growing even larger, and after four months of carrying he looked absolutely radiant, as if he was glowing. Hand supporting his belly, Roadhog presented it proudly. Rat imagined his brood swimming around in there, eating up their brothers and sisters to become stronger than their daddies combined. Roadhog said he didn’t think even shark mermaid babies ate each other, but Junkrat ignored it, favoring his fantasies over reality.

He was getting pretty hungry himself too.

The first boat they felt coming was too big to be a fishing vessel, possibly an oil tanker or a cargo ship, useless to them since Junkrat already had more than enough samples from oil spills. But the next one was perfect.

\--

A storm raged on the seas.

Above the surface thunder crashed, roaring like fighting beasts and the water rose like living, monstrous things and broke, hands of giants diving back into the water.

Junkrat’s tiny head bobbed on the waves scouting for the vessel they had felt coming with their echolocation, enjoying the double sensation of water raining on his head and cloaking his body under him. Body lugged around by the storm, he spotted the ship in the distance battling the waves that assaulted it.

He quickly dove down against the currents and all the way to the top of a rock where Roadhog held his favorite mine in his giant fist.

“Right on our path!” he yelled as if the bedlam hundreds of meters above hadn’t left his ears just yet. “Let it go! Let it go!”

He cackled and clapped his hand and stump as they watched the black spiked monster float up. If Rat’s calculations were right the currents would sweep it directly into the boat’s path, making the mine clash with the fishermen as they battled against the ocean’s temper.

Free crabbies and fish for all!!!

It was safer in the deep where the explosion couldn’t reach their frail fleshy bodies and brains, but Junkrat could not help reach up a bit while he counted down the impact. __

_3_

_2_

_1_

__  
Laughter as the water trembled when the bloody thing hit his perfect mine. It shook his body to the core and Junkrat’s everlasting smile grew even bigger at the throbbing he felt in his heart. If he had all fingers he would have clenched them together, loving the red-hot explosion on the dark blue skies as the debris sank down with foam marking its path, scales of dead fish glinting like falling stars.

Spotting a large crab, Roadhog was the first to go up, picking it apart with ease while Junkrat's keen eyes followed along the fluttering bright oilskins of his prey.

The man was still alive, worn skin twisted in pain and confusion. Blood rose in tendrils from his wounds, dulling the water in the currents. Junkrat embraced him like a siren, smiling sweetly, showing off his sharp teeth and holding his fingers over the man’s snarling lips like he wanted to kiss him. Junkrat the goblin thresher was a good two sizes bigger than him, not just in length, but in mass as well, increased only by the long shark tail he had curled around the man’s body. He curved over him, choked him, eliciting strangled sounds from the fisherman as Junkrat easily dragged him deeper into the water. It wasn’t the lack of oxygen that killed the man, rather the water pressure as the merman descended into the depths without thinking about the human’s limitations at all. It’s too bad for Junkrat since he liked explosions better than implosions. He didn't even scream.

“That’s for getting my fins, mate,” Junkrat told the man whose ears had stopped working from the moment the water hit him. He put his wrinkled fingers between his long rows of teeth and bit down, neglecting chewing and gulping them all at once. “Get his other limbs too! Ehehe.”

Junkrat picked his victims off one by one, reenacting his trauma with every single human that caught his eye. He took their coats and pants and tools, and cut off pieces of fabric when his bags became too loaded. Hog had seen him do it before, but rarely did Junkrat make anything out of the clothes. It might’ve been just for show. His little performance.

While Junkrat implemented his personal vendetta, Roadhog was like a bucking bull in a pen, having his way with whatever was around him – humans, fish, shipwreck. Roadhog could indulge himself in the humans like Junkrat did as well, but he had no particular taste for them, and his anger had been smoldering for a long, long time. Revenge did not come easy for him. The closest thing he got was this, tearing into the calamity orchestrated by his nutty friend who could make it all come crashing down so perfectly. 

Peace was something else all together.

As the hull of the ship sank slowly to the depths of the ocean it revealed the giant cages filled with crab and fish spread out by the ongoing storm. Some still alive swam away, others drifted down, glistering like stars to be caught by the two shark men and other scavengers looking for an easy feast.

For the first time in weeks Hog was truly filled by a meal, stomach round and pups ready to grow even bigger. He could go for a kip. It took an hour for them both to be satisfied and another two for the ship to completely sink into the darkness of the abyss, even after they followed it down. Eels covered the limbless corpses of the humans, scraping their way through the meat in what Junkrat judged a fitting ending.

With a piece of cable Roadhog strapped a bunch of the spoils together on his back, carrying his win for the day while Junkrat devoured whatever he still could, sampling only a few pieces of crab in his overstuffed bags. Junkrat swam under him once he had enough, proud and ecstatic after a plan well executed.

“I reckon that was the biggest bang since my first! I never did mimic that original set of chemicals, but this was fairly close I’d say.”

A large piece of the boat that must’ve been something like a cabin or storage space found its place on a rocky platform some meters above. It stood up diagonally like the bow of a ship. A glisten from the cleared up surface caught the edges of the wreckage. It would provide enough room for the both of them to settle down, and Roadhog was happy to bury himself into the human garbage and sleep, Junkrat serving as his sentry for the night.

The torn cabin was filled up with possessions there for the taking, and Junkrat immediately dove into it looking for goodies and the opportunities they could bring – he could think better now that his stomach was full and his past avenged once again. Obviously he had to construct a new naval mine for the next big job. Possibly two. He wouldn’t mind dressing Roadhog up with one strapped to his shoulders again. They could match!

Rat dragged a table-looking piece of scrap towards the opening of the room, effectively blocking predators from outside while he worked on new concoctions inside. The contents of his satchel and pouches was dumped on the table for easy access and identification, and he fiddled with them to determine their functions. Amongst the fish waste there were machines that bleeped and lit up, golden treasure rings, and thick belts with strange symbols that ticked nicely in his ears. Maybe better so than Roadhog’s snoring.

He could make little bombs for the pups too. Nobody would expect those cute little wrigglers to carry weapons of war. Like a little hunter pack, diving towards any target he pointed out, loyal to the bone. He sneered suddenly as he worked. Good for nothing little fin biters. Only got in the way of his plans. Would just swim off to do some toddler shit like fuck around getting stung by anemones when he’s got schemes to plot. There better be a bunch of them, else there was no chance of any of them surviving the harsh conditions of the deep.

If he put his head on Hog’s gut he could hear them writhing about in the womb, chewing through embryos or little arms and tails and heads. It’s bullshit. It’s fucking bullshit. Why did they have to travel so far just for some kids they had no attachment to. If they got out now they would just swim off! A little mangled maybe, cos they’re nowhere near due. But they’d be fine! Flakes for the fishies. Served their purpose. Made Rat and Hog feel proud for a moment, imagining their fiery eyes and strong survival instincts inherited from their daddies. Ah, too bad if they got snatched up by bigger fish. Rat had a whole nest of brothers and sisters that hadn’t made it either. No sense crying about that. That’s nature, baby! Adults hadn’t made him stronger. Survival had.

He pressed his hand against Roadie’s gut, spreading it over his skin to feel the bumps of his brood stretch out under it. Get them out now and all his problems would be solved. Hoggie would talk to him normally again, no prissiness and no more leaving him behind when he got hungry. No more being tired from swimming and feeling the pressure of predators on him out of his natural habitat. No more worrying about going south and settling down in Roadhog’s old cave or whatever, nestled between the domestics playing house. He could chew them out right now, it was very enticing. Give daddy a midnight snack and then leave him alone with his best mate. Bite his way through the fat and into the womb.

Almost tasting their little bodies he clenched Hog’s soft flesh between his sharp jaws as his eyes lost focus. One more tug and it gave easily, tearing into his friend like a rabies invested dog to get to the babies through the thick layers of fat, muscle and meat.

A roaring stopped him and threw him off Hog’s gut. Junkrat twitched on the floor as Roadhog slammed his weight fully on him, hands clenched firmly around his upper arms.

“The fuck you think you’re doing, Rat?” Hog said, shredded blankets draping off his unharmed body. “You can’t wait? You need my attention even when I sleep?”

“Hrn, hh—” Junkrat writhed under the man’s hold. “Bugger off.”

“No. You wanted my attention, you got it. The fuck were you trying do, gnawing your way through my—”

“N-nothing, nothing! I didn’t touch them, I swear! Was just a joke, was playing with them!”

Confused, Roadhog eased his grip on the tittering Rat. “You went for the pups?” he said. Rat struggled to escape, but finding his anger Roadhog snapped out of his haze and grabbed him even harder. “Why?”

Snarling, Junkrat replied, “I told you – playing, alright? Now fuck off!”

“You’re lying.”

A frustrated yowl as he was unable to escape. “So what, I’m lying? Least I’m not saying nothing!” He said this scornfully, like it had been Roadhog in the wrong here, gnawing at Rat’s flesh in the middle of a deep sleep.

Roadhog held his chin in his fingers, trying to meet his eyes, but when Junkrat tried to take his chance and flee from his single hand Roadhog clenched his fist around his slender shoulder. “Tell me what the fuck you were doing.”

“Why. Do. You. Care. So. Much?” Rat sing-songed, face painfully glee-like as he looked up at the ceiling above him, shaking not to free himself but as if he was doing a little dance. “I ate your babies and now you’re mad!”

“You didn’t eat them. And they’re yours too.” Roadhog did not understand the sudden shift in emotion. The night had been stellar. Never been this stoked about a catch before. His gut was feeling right, the haul mentally and physically gratifying, Junkrat supposedly not as grouchy after being bored for so long. Their mating had come and gone without much debate, a mutually beneficial relationship where they fucked each others brains out and bragged about how good their pups would look. Nothing more to it. Suddenly the Rat felt such a thing as regret? “Junkrat, tell me. Jamison –“

“Shut up! Don’t call me that,” he growled. In an instant Junkrat’s eyes pierced through him, thick angry brows furrowed over his unnaturally orange eyes and mouth curved in a scowl. “Shut up! Shut up! I’m not part of your wowser family dynamics. I’m not proper like you, ‘Mako’.”

Now Roadhog really wrestled with him as Junkrat’s struggles evolved from anxious flight to angry fight. “You’re not making any sense,” he said, and Junkrat bit his hand.

“Better start listening then!” Blood flared from his mouth.

“No, Rat. You love talking. You tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’re the wrong, mate! Why don’t you tell me anything? We always do shit together. I tell you EVERYTHING I wanna do, and now for the first time ever you’ve been cooking up a plan in that slug nog of yours and you wanna keep it a secret from me.”

High-strung with adrenaline, his eyes twitched trying to avoid Roadhog’s as much as possible, but his partner was overwhelming in his authority and Junkrat shrunk under the scrutiny after pouring his heart out, afraid of Hog’s answer now that he was ready to come down from his paranoia attack.

It’s stupid, he knew that, since they’ve been best mates for a decent couple of years, but it was worrisome how deadset Roadhog was on getting to the south. What was there, his old home? Or simply better food? Better survivability? Did Roadhog want them to settle down there? Junkrat wasn’t accustomed to the idea of raising pups at all. Ferals didn’t do that. Kids could take care of themselves. They had little hands. They could eat little prawns. And what if Roadie intended to keep the pups? What was he expecting Junkrat would do?

“Tell me if I’m being an arsewipe, Hog! You gotta tell me if I’m wrong about this. Tell me! Tell me things!”

Roadhog leaned away from him, hand comforting his bleeding knuckle as he mulled it over, repenting by giving him space.

“No. You’re not being an arsewipe.”

Junkrat looked up quizzically, then took his chance to bounce up from the sand and on top of his makeshift desk as if his broken toys and unfinished inventions could keep Roadhog at bay, just in case he was a liar after all.

“We gotta put some rules in place, Roadie. From now on, you tell me everything. I don’t just tell you what I wanna do – you tell me everything too!”

“Yeah,” Roadhog said solemnly. “I’ve been a dickhead.” It was a big thing, saying sorry when he’d spent decades not apologizing to anyone, not even himself. But for Junkrat, he made exceptions. Self preservation, really. He didn’t want to lose him. “Should’ve trusted you. ’M sorry.”

It’s not the first time Rat’s lost a bit of control over himself. Especially in the beginning of their partnership, finding their balance was rough. Cuts, bites and paranoid threats weaved the comfortable moments together as they familiarized themselves with friendship.

“Tell me why we’re going south and you’re forgiven,” Junkrat demanded, as if Hog was the only one who should apologize.

“Wanna hear you say it too,” Roadhog bounced back.

“What?”

“Saying sorry. For going after the pups.” Roadhog put his hand to his heavy gut. His breathing was labored, fatigued with carrying around the 4 months old pups and the exertion of the constant hunt. 

Junkrat looked angry for a second before his face melted into weary acceptance.

“Oh… Oh, that. Hm. Well, alright then.” He came back to him, down to Roadhog’s hanging gut, pressing his own concave stomach to the fat round belly button. He traced the bumps of the sleeping pups, showing regret for his actions for the first time in his life. “I’m sorry babies,” he said, bucking up against his gut as if he wanted their belly buttons to kiss while his mouth gave him a soft peck. “Daddy’s not right in the head sometimes.”

Roadhog sighed and cupped his face. His paranoia and anxiety didn’t bother Roadhog, and in a way he had expected the attack. Stupid of him to not take it into consideration.

“Don’t wanna take care of them either, Rat,” Roadhog said, and Junkrat’s eyebrows shot up with a bit of surprise. He paused to think of how to phrase it and settled, like usual, for short. Thinking back on his homeland made his heart ache. “Going south to spawn them. Told you I used to live there. Dunno if you remember me telling you that. I got family there living in a mermaid settlement, keep them safe. ’s all there is to it.”

“Heh, family?” Junkrat said, averting his eyes confused and picking at his ear, scraping dead skin off. “How come you got family, Hog? You… We don’t do that, right?”

Ferals didn’t, no. “Didn’t grow up like you. Wasn’t alone.”

“Then how come you live with me!”

“Bad people,” Roadhog grunted, annoyed at the memory. “Humans. You know.”

“Ah, well. That makes sense!” Junkrat said, slapping his shoulder. And at once his hostility was forgotten with their shared hatred for humanity.

Of course Junkrat wouldn’t care about his family issues. He liked him for him. Wild Roadhog. Feral hammerhead hunter. Protector of the limbless!

“Dunno why you want them to be safe. Kids are ours and knowing myself I’d say they’d do a stellar job surviving. But if you feel better knowing they’re frolicking around with other mermaids and merboys then I won’t stop you, mate. But know this: I won’t be as proud of them when they lose all their muscles from being coddled by adults all the time.”

Never in his life would Junkrat make a good parent. Too unpredictable and too much of a goofball to regularly feed them. Would make them run into a mine just to teach them a lesson, but that’s about the only teaching he would do. And Roadhog had no patience for more than one little shit either. At least Junkrat had some brains in him, no matter what he used them for. Years ago when he still felt sentimental he had tried keeping some pups, but found that they scavenged more food on their own than Roadhog had the attention to provide them, and weeks later gave up on raising them domestic at all. Domestic was not a word applicable to Roadhog anymore.

“Don’t think any adult would want to coddle a fin-biter of yours,” Roadhog said. He shuddered at the idea of a satan’s spawn like Junkrat being someone’s favorite student.

Junkrat gasped, fake offended. “Would it hurt ya to be nice for once! I was just about to say the reason why you’re so fat is because you were so beloved as a nipper and got one or three bickies too many.”

That sentiment earned him a shove against his head, and soon they were roughhousing for dominance. Junkrat laughed at his own jokes and cuddled his gut, mooning over his unborn brood like they could never fight again.

They rested for the remainder of the day, skinny frame to broad back, together in the safety of their temporary nest.


End file.
